The Child Of The Shikon No Tama
by Kikianome
Summary: A baby born of Lady Suki and Lord Shouten in a world beyond ours, she can cause the worlds destruction or bring peace to the two worlds. Taking the child to the mortal world was their only hope. Now a long journey awaits the child. Love, War, And Tears.
1. The Child

The Child Is Born

My first fanfic let me know if it's any good cause I have lots of chaps after this little one I don't own anything I just wrote the story and made up some characters. Thanks to my friend Kimmie I kept my story going. Love you Kimmie and thanks to all who review!

In a palace way beyond reach of any demon or mortal alive, the Lady of the land was giving birth to a child. Everyone in this realm rejoiced, except for one. The Lord of the second realm grew furious. For he knew that the child would posses something far more power then any other creature or soul. The Lady had given birth to a baby girl.

The Lady Suki and her mate Lord Shouten knew well of Lord Naraku's lust for power. "What are we to do?" Lady Suki asked her mate holding there precious daughter snug in her arms. "We can't wage war against him that is the one vow we had made to the gods." Lord Shouten said to his wife sadly. "Then what are we to do?" Lady Suki said as she turned to look at the lord. "We only have one choose my love." Lord Shouten said and turned to look at his mate. "We must send her to the world of the mortals." Lord Shouten look at his mate in vain a single tear fell down his cheek. "No, there has to be another way, there has to be!" Lady Suki cried. Lord Shouten moved from his place by the window over to his mate. "We must." Lord Shouten said taking his mate in his arms. "If Naraku got his hands on her he could destroy everything. You and I know that our daughter holds the key to the greatest power." Lord Shouten said trying to comfort his mate. "The Shikon No Tama runs through her blood and if she ever were to mate her and her mate would be the most powerful beings alive." Lady Suki relaxed into her mates arms. "Kagome." Lord Shouten whispered to the child in his mates arms. The baby gurgled and grabbed on to his shatsu. ⌠I will go and talk to the gods." Lord Shouten said and kissed his mate. Then gently ran his hand over the child's head and kissed her on the forehead. "I will return shortly, love." He said to his mate and left. "Oh kagome I wish it weren't so, One day you will return to me, one day." She whispered to her daughter before she laid the child in the crib and turn to leave to her chambers to get ready to visit the mortal world. Lady Suki returned to kagome. She then dressed kagome in a yukata that was blue with purple tiger stripes. Lady Suki herself was dressed in black yukata with pink sakura imprints. Lord Shouten had then returned from the gods with there only choice. "We must take her to the world of the mortals Suki, it is the only way." Lord Shouten left to change into clothing suitable for that world and he returned. He wore a blue yukata with the symbol of his realm and family on black on his right shoulder. "Come we must leave tonight and return by tomorrow morning." Lord Shouten proclaimed. "Yes let us leave." She looked down at there daughter. "There is no other way my daughter, but one day you will return to me." She let on tear slide down her cheek to land on kagome sleeping face. And they left for the portal that will lead them to the land of the mortals.

Kaede a young miko from a village was taking her nightly walk to make sure the village was secure. When she froze, she sensed 2 powerful demonic auras. She then was overwhelmed by the 3 demons aura.. She suddenly turned towards the aura and felt it grow closer to her. She grabbed her bow and arrows and waited for the demons to arrive.

Lady Suki cradled kagome in her arms and listen as her husband explained what was to happen. "Kagome will be raised by the miko of the village, the miko will show her how to use her miko powers, and when she is ready she will return to us," Lord Shouten explained to his mate. They then stopped at the sight of the miko that awaited before them.

Kaede was astonished by the 3 demons that just walked into her view. She knew who they were when she saw them Lady Suki and Lord Shouten, the rulers of a world beyond her own. She took time to examine them both for she had heard many stories of how beautiful Lady Suki was and how handsome Lord Shouten was. Lady Suki was breath taking her skin was a creamy color that glowed like the moon, her face showed wisdom and power. She also had two magenta stripes one on each cheek and a magenta diamond on her forehead. Her lips were a perfect color of deep ruby and her eyes a brilliant jade. Her hair flowed down her back as a waterfall of midnight black with dark pink highlights. Her hair reached slightly past her bottom and it swayed as she walked with such grace and poise that kaede was almost fooled into thinking she was walking on air. Kaede could also tell that her muscles were well toned. Her mate however was almost the opposite, he was very muscular and he walked with his head held high and in total control. His face was emotion less and held a sad yet eerie appearance. He had two black irregular stripes on both cheeks and he had a black star on his forehead. His lips were black and his eyes were a sapphire blue. His hair was up in a pony tail, it was white with black highlights. Kaede then turned and looked at the child in Lady Suki's arms. What little hair she had on her head was a midnight blue almost back with silver highlights. Her lips were a stunning sakura pink. She beheld one black and one pink strip on each cheek on her forehead she had a silver crescent moon and two small stars on pink and on black. Kaede wonder what color her eyes were, she then remembered were she was and expanded her miko abilities to check the area for danger or other people close by.

"Are you the miko of this village?" Lord Shouten asked the woman. "Yes I am how may I serve you my Lord?" Kaede asked turning to look at the lord. "We must ask you for your help miko," Lady Suki soon answered. "Yes me and my mate have come to ask you of a favor," Lord Shouten said. ⌠What is this favor and I will see what I can do," kaede asked smiling hoping to help the two with what ever was needed. Kaede always enjoyed helping others and was pleased to hear she was needed. "We need you to take care of my daughter," Lady Suki said. Kaede could feel the pain in her voice she felt for her. "We need you to raise our child her in the world of the mortals, teach her how to use her miko powers, when the time is right she will be called upon and her life will be reveled," Lord Shouten spoke. "But she is a demon, how does she have miko power?" kaede asked intrigued. "Her mother is a demon miko and I am a tiger demon, so she should be a tiger miko demon, plus she holds the Shikon No Tama within her" Lord Shouten. "I will do as you ask, but first we must place a concealing seal on her to hide her demon looks and some of her demon abilities," kaede told them. "Very well lets be quick for we must return quickly before the portal closes," Lady Suki replied as she kissed her daughter and handed her over to her mate. "By my power conceal her demon blood allow her miko power to flow within her," Lord shouten spoke and watched as his daughter transformed into a human infant in front of their eyes. "There now we must go quickly, Good-bye my daughter," He kissed his daughters forehead and handed her back to his mate. "Good-bye my little kagome come back to me," She kissed kagome's cheek and unwillingly gave her to kaede. "She will be taken care of my lady," kaede said to reassure Lady Suki she will be loved and protected. The two demons the transformed into balls of demon energy disappeared when kaede blinked her eyes. Kaede looked down at the child sleeping in her arms. "Kagome," she whispered and began to walk back to her village with kagome carefully cradled in her arms.


	2. The Gift

Gift From Above 

Kaede walked quietly to her village with kagome snug in her arms. She entered her hut and made a makeshift bed for the child. "Here you will sleep until I can make you a true bed," kaede whispered. She laid Kagome on the blankets and wrapped her up to keep her warm. She then went over to her own bed and knelt before it. She prayed for strength she prayed for Kagome and her parents. She then laid down and fell asleep.

Lady Suki watch from the heaven's as kaede did her nightly prayer. She looked upon her daughters face and let one tear slide down her cheek. A finger then wiped that tear away. "Do not cry my love for she is safe and she will return," Lord Shouten said and wrapped his arms around his mate. "I do not wish to worry, but do as any parent would," Suki replied. "Yes, I have a surprise for my daughter and wish for you to see before I send it to her," Lord Shouten said. "Then show me the gift," Lady Suki replied. Lord Shouten then left and returned with a small ball of silver and black fur in his hand. "I have her a young fire cat I had rescued the day before my young Kagome was born."Lord Shouten smiled. " I thought that they no longer existed." Lady Suki exclaimed. "This is the only remaining neko I have ever seen my love, and this is th gift I will send our daughter. A companion and a protector." Lord Shouten said. The neko cat then moved to look at Suki and what she saw amazed her. The neko cat was silver with to black ears it had a silver tail with a black tip and his paws were black, but his eyes captured her the most. They were a sapphire blue, It also had a sapphire blue diamond on his forehead. Lady Suki cheerful wrapped her arms around her mate and whispered thank you in his ear over and over again. "May I send a gift with the neko?" Lady Suki asked her mate. "Of course my love."Lord Shouten replied. Lady Suki quickly ran from the room to return with something enclosed her pale hand. She then held out her hand towards her mate and opened her hand to reveal a silver necklace with a crimson red crescent moon. "Give her this necklace it was given me by the Lord of the West many years ago when I still lived in the mortal world, if she ever run into them it will protector maybe even she will find her love in the west." Lady Suki said as Lord Shouten delicately pick up the necklace from his mates hand and place it around the neko's neck securely. "Come it is late soon it will bright out we shall send the neko and it will reach Kagome when she wakes."Lord Shouten said holding out his hand for his mate to take it and join him in sending their daughter their gift.

Kagome had awaken to the face of a neko cat she laughed and gurgled at it. Kaede been awakened by kagome's laughter and smiled at what she saw a very rare fire cat demon watching over the young girl. Kaede smiled and looked out the window, "Thank you now she will have a true friend." Kaede began her morning duties and was getting ready to harvest food for winter was creeping in on the soon. Kagome and the neko fell asleep curled up next to each other without a care in the world.

Lord Shouten and Lady Suki smiled down at the daughter from above and left to sleep and do there duties as lord and lady of the land. Naraku at his palace was frustrated with the disappearance of the child's aura. He flung glass vases around the room and punished all whom dared to enter his presence. His servant the wind witch Kagura entered the room. "You called for me my lord?" Naraku looked at Kagura with his Blood red eyes, "You are to go to the world of the mortals and find the daughter of Lady Suki and Lord Shouten and then report back." Kagura displeased by her task of finding the child but was pleased to leave his presence bowed and left for the gate between worlds. Naraku began to plan for his domination of the worlds once he had acquired the child.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all who support the story. hope y'all like it. thanks to chanin, kimberly, Adirana, & others..lol.. give me some ideas.


	3. The Future

Learning for the Future

Kagura had entered the mortal world and began to search for the child. She search villages and forest but she never felt the child. Kagura ran into few demons which she easily killed. "This is a pathetic world," Kagura said as she wiped the blood off her clothing. There was no use to search for the child she couldn't find it or sense it. She knew if she returned without it she would be punished or killed. So she decide she'll stay in the mortal world until she finds the child or Naraku himself comes looking.

Kagome was only 5 years old when Kaede began to teach her stories and the powers of dark and light. Kagome being the usual curious 5 year old child listened to kaede and absorbed all the information like a sponge. Kaede knew that the faster Kagome learned the better chance she would have of surviving her for biding future. The neko cared for the people in the village and Kagome. Kagome named the neko Tashi. Kagome always wore the necklace she was given and took good care of it and felt like someone was always watching over her. She knew wherever she went someone loved her.

Sesshomaru, a young demon, Son of the Great Dog Demon was the one lord that every living was afraid of. He was the one demon every female pined for, but Sesshomaru payed them no mind. Sesshomaru often remembered his father and the prophecy he was told of.

A young woman with unimaginable powers will come forth and save the world.

This young woman's parents had made a pact with sesshomaru's father.

The pact was that their child would be betrothed to his father's first born child.

Sesshomaru found this prophecy interesting. So to this day he waits hoping that the prophecy to be true. His waited for years and After his father and mother's death his heart began to grow cold. The only affection he would ever give was to a small human child who followed behind her beloved demon lord who brought her back from the dead.


	4. The Dream

It was a dark cold raining night. The forest was all to quiet. Kagome was running through the rain even though the rain hurt her face as she ran like whips slashing at her with ever steep she made. An evil laugh came from the forest and seemed to follow her. No matter how fast she ran it always seemed to get closer. She ran not paying any mind to how exhausted her body felt. Suddenly the ground gave way. She fell through nothing until she landed stand up in a clearing of a forest the trees thick and surrounding so she could only imagine it was not the forest close to her home. Kagome took in her surroundings and out of the dark a man walked in. He wore a hood that covered his face, but kagome could tell that he was evil. His how aura was pitch black. He wore black clothing with a dark purple armor, there was an insignia on it of the god of evil. Kagome had learned this from kaede not long ago. Kagome had taken a few steps back and she was pinned against a tree. Just then another man walked into the clearing kagome did not catch his face, but she sensed him to be powerful and his aura was good but very powerful. He wore white with a sapphire blue armor and had the insignias of the God of the Moon and the insignias of The Western Lands. His hair was a fine silver and it was long and full. He walked with grace poise and honor. The the silence was broken by the evil demon Lord.

"Sesshomaru, you've come to challenge me?" the evil lord hissed. The one named Sesshomaru replied, "Naraku, why else would this Sesshomaru have come?" Naraku gave a harsh chuckle, "What about your mate Sesshomaru? Was she not the one who had vowed to kill me?" Sesshomaru tensed then relaxed, "You fool, you know far well then to insult any of this Sesshomaru's family. You Know far well that she fell of exhaustion destroying your dark army." Naraku then began to laugh. Kagome froze, _that was the laugh that was chasing me._ "So Sesshomaru you or your dear sweet lovely mate have failed to realize her true power." He laughed evilly, "Pathetic." Naraku suddenly spun around and a black orb of great dark energy came swirling towards sesshomaru and kagome. Sesshomaru as quick as kagome blinked deflected the orb with a whip that seem to drip from his claws. "Do you mock me Naraku? Or are you a fool to think that you can kill this sesshomaru so easily?" Sesshomaru then knelt on his knees and smirked. Naraku tensed and watched sesshomaru intently. Sesshomaru began to emit a Bright blue light. Naraku turned away and kagome saw Naraku's blood red eyes before the light sesshomaru was giving off became to bright and she covered her eyes.

Kagome suddenly awoke to Kaede's voice calling her. "kagome child tis sunrise, quick make hast and bathe in the river, we must ready for the festival." Kagome opened her eyes once more and looked about her. _It was all just a dream_ she thought. Kagome was about seventeen now. She helped kaede how ever she could now that she grew older. Tashi jumped up on kagome's lap startling her for a moment she smiled down at him and pet him lovingly. She signed and got up from her makeshift bed and began to do her morning duties before running off to the river to bathe. Sh would have time later to think and dream later.


	5. The Festival

**The Festival**

It was later in the day when people had began to arrive at the shire with there offerings for the festival. This was the day that we celebrated the harmony on earth. It wasn't human or demon but every living creature that resides on earth has both good and bad thanks to the gods and thats what we celebrate today.

Kagome and Tashi sat under a beautiful sakura tree and watched the festivities from a far. All the villagers talked some were dancing to the music of the wise. The food was bountiful and smelled delicious floating in the air inviting all to enjoy it's many gifts. Kaede sat in her usual place teaching the children the reasons we celebrated and tall tales. Kagome already knew that kaede had taught her everything she knew yet kagome's thirst for knowledge hungered. She wanted to learn how to fight and new experiences outside the village. She knew one day she would. People believed kagome to be strange but they accepted her abnormalities. She could run faster then anyone and jump high enough to reach the branch of the ancient time tree. Kagome always took them as gifts from her Tashi and the necklace meant the world to her because she knew they were given to her by her parents. Tashi meowed and rubbed against kagome's stomach and unknowingly kagome pet his head. Kagome looked towards the sky for a moment then heard a great commotion. Everyone was taking there places next to kaede to hear the story of The Great Battle of the Blood Moon. Kaede crackling voice yet fine like glass began to tell her story and her voice just seemed to echo in kagome's head.

"Long ago the powerful warriors of evil came together to control the world. The only things standing in their way of total domination were the three warriors of god." Kaede paused for a moment to let the mood set in. A little girl with a ponytail engulfed in flowers like a black waterfall from her head with flowers cascading down it ask a simple question kagome had never really thought about. "What are the names of god's warriors kaede?" she asked so innocently. Kaede smiled that warm smile that kagome remembered well that the right question had been asked. "Aye that is a good question child. The first was a demon who controlled the power of the moon's great majestic power his name was Inu no Taishou. The second warrior was Lady Suki a great demon who controlled the essence of fire and of earth's elements. The third warrior was a great war demon Lord Shouten was very powerful he controlled all elements well that I know of. Some say that Lady Suki and Lord Shouten became gods or god like figures or else immortals and were mated together to create a force so strong they could not reside on earth but no one truly knows." Kaede said with a bit of pride. Kagome noted that because kaede would usually speak like that when she was hiding something. This made kagome somewhat curious. A young boy then asked kaede a different quite opposite question, "how many evil warriors were there and what were their names?" Kaede thought for a moment like she usually does, "well child there were I believe five. The evil dragon twisting demon Lord Sounga. The great sword wielder bankotsu. The evil wind witch kagura. The evil illusionist Kaguya. And the worst of them the lord of evil itself Naraku," as she spit his name out like poison kagome froze and had a sudden flash back.

_He laughed evilly, "Pathetic." Naraku suddenly spun around and a black orb of great dark energy came swirling towards sesshomaru and kagome. Sesshomaru as quick as kagome blinked deflected the orb with a whip that seem to drip from his claws...__Naraku tensed and watched __sesshomaru intently. Sesshomaru began to emit a Bright blue light. Naraku turned away and kagome saw Naraku's blood red eyes before the light sesshomaru was giving off became to bright and she covered her eyes._Kagome suddenly was thrust back into reality. _It can't be the same naraku...it's not possible...is it?_ That one thought seem to linger in her head as she had once again entered the world of reality and realized that kaede had already began the story.

­

Sorry it's taken awhile but my computer is busted so it's taken a long time to upload new chapters but I already got them written out so I am really working on it and thanks to those who review!!!


	6. The Great Battle & Naraku

Sorry it took so long but this stupid computer is driving me up the wall but I will post more chapters asap!! thank you for reviews!! I'm trying not to disappoint you!!

* * *

The Great Battle

"A long long time ago there was a mighty battle. The great battle against good and evil it lasted a great many weeks. Lord Naraku and his minions had each taken there choice of which demon they were to face. On the day of a great lunar eclipse Lord Sounga and Bankotsu battled with the great Lord Inu no Taishou. They fought all night Bankotsu was the first to fall. Lord Inu no Taishou had caught him off guard and destroyed him with one swing of Tetsusaiga's wind scar and he was disintegrated. Lord Sounga then left the battle, but before he had left he dealt the Great Dog Demon a mortal wound. The Great Dog Demon was then beckoned on by his servant Myoga who told him that his love Izayoi was in grave danger. Lord Sounga had taken control of Lord Setsuna No Takemaru. Takemaru had kidnapped Lady Izayoi and was holding her hostage. The Great Dog Demon left to save her immediately for Lady Izayoi was with child and was due to have the child at any time now. He saves Izayoi and his hanyou son which he had named Inuyasha. He then made sure that Izayoi escaped the flaming palace and then turned to face the evil. He fought Lord Sounga and Setsuna No Takemaru to the death and they all die that night of Izayoi's rescue and birth of the Great Dog Demon's Son." Kaede paused to sip a bit of water.

Kagome's mind was spinning so many questions she wanted to ask and so many things she believes she has heard of before. Kagome was waiting for the story of Naraku. _What became of Naraku? Is it possible that he could still be alive?Will any of this come together at one point?_Kagome just sat there thinking and thinking. Kaede glanced at her and knew that soon she would have to tell Kagome the story. The story of her origins and her journey. Kagome mindlessly grabbed the necklace she was given as a child and held it in her hand like it would protect her. Kagome then saw Kaede getting ready to continue the story and she cleared her mind as best she could to listen to the rest of the story.

"Lady Suki had gone in search of Lord Inu no Taishou. She only found Lady Izayoi sitting next to a burnt down palace crying with a baby in her arms. Lady Izayoi told the story of what happened to Lady Suki. Lady Suki then told Lady Izayoi that it was time to leave this place. Lady Suki took Izayoi to a village where she and the child would be safe. Upon her return to Lord Shouten to tell him the news of Inu no Taishou Lady Suki was intercepted by the wind witch Kagura. Kagura put up a great fight but she was no match for Lady Suki. Lady Suki killed her with her Phoenix Fire attack. Lady Suki had reached Lord Shouten told him the news. Lord Shouten grew furious and vowed to get revenge for his fallen friend. Then the final battle was held in a field of blood flowers. Two against Two. Kaguya the illusionist against Lady Suki and Lord Naraku against Lord Shouten. They fought for many days neither side letting up. They were equally matched until Lady Suki found the secret of Kaguya's illusionist power and destroyed it with her sacred arrow of water. Kaguya was defenseless and she was destroyed with Lady Suki's sword of the elements." Kaede paused again for a small breather.

Kagome felt like there was a knot in her chest. All she saw was Naraku and his blood red _eyes. Those eyes could freeze your very soul. He was evil but not just evil the very being of evil itself. Is it possible that he is real? Is it possible he is still alive even now?_ Kagome's mind began to spin and spin she felt so dizzy. She once again grabbed the necklace around her neck to try and steady herself and everything around her. Kaede once again sat up and began to tell the end of the story.

"Lady Suki then went to Lord Shouten's side to help him defeat the evil Naraku. The sky turned a dreaded gray and rain like tears from above began to fall. The end as near. Naraku held his ground. Lady Suki and Lord Shouten advanced they made Naraku kneel before them and beg for forgiveness. Naraku would not beg Lady Suki sent a powerful dose of miko venom through his blood while Lord Shouten sent a strong demon venom. Both the venom and miko power in Naraku's system caused him to cry out in agony. Naraku begged to be forgiven and given a new life. Lady Suki and Lord Shouten had no choice in the matter. The gods granted Naraku's request. The three of them are told to be in a world between worlds. Where they have there own kingdoms and battle ever so often. Though the story does not end there this is where I will let your minds come up with the rest of the great battle." Kaede stopped and there was a great roar of applause and cheers for the great story.

Kagome noticed it was getting dark and decide to sneak of to the scared tree to think before she went off to have supper with Kaede. Tashi followed next to her. _Could it be that the Naraku in my dream is the same as the one in the story? Could the story have something to do with me? What is the connection?_ _And why? _Kagome was so lost in thought on her way to the sacred tree that she wasn't even using her miko abilities to check for demons. She arrived at the tree and froze. Under the sacred tree was an injured hanyou. She rushed over to his side to see if he was conscious he was not. She saw the many wounds he carried and feared for his life. She told Tashi to transform into his larger form so that he could carry them back to the village.

* * *

I'm trying to make the chapters long. Leave me a review if you can. Till next time!!

just a little taste of whats to come--

"YOUR NOT SERIOUS!" Kagome yelled at Kaede.

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN STUPID I'VE GOT SENSITVE EARS!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Kagome glared deadly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to shrink back from her glare.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell face first kissing the dirt on Kaede's floor.


End file.
